In modern control rooms of industrial installations, highly complex volumes of technical data are visualized and evaluated by operating personnel: for example a structure of the industrial installation and the number, priorities and acknowledgement states of fault messages. These volumes of data are displayed separately from one another according to their respective information sources. For example, alarm lists, operating images and the installation structure are visualized in display regions which are separate from one another.